metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What is your favorite metroid boss
Just wanting to know Mine=Dark Samus THE 1 21:41, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Mine is Ridley (all forms). I especially like his theme song, I sometimes hum it in the shower. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :My second favorite is a tie between the Metroid Prime and Dark Samus. My third would have to be Flaagrah (I might have spelled it wrong) (The plant). MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 23:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Mine would definitely be Dark Samus. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:35, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I was using the Wii to make my second post. It is really spelled Flaahgra.MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 01:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Without question, Meta-Ridley from Prime (not Prime 3) he's difficult as heck, badass and is just a plain fun boss fight. Statuary 01:57, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Watch your language. Try avoiding bad words as much as possible. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 22:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) My favorite boss would have to be Emperor Ing. Navolas 17:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Rundas is my favorite MP3 boss, but Ridley or Dark Samus is my overall favorite MetroidVeteran Rundas, Emperor Ing, and the Metroid Prime in that order!. User:Shockwave91012 Gee, it's a tie for me! I'd say it's between Serris & Gandrayda. But I just loved Gandrayda's battle because of the music! Armantula513 03:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Oh there are just to many choices. If I really had to pick just one I would say Thardus. He isn't overly hard and after the I got used to the ease of the others he provided a nice challenge. Metroidhunter32 00:02, 29 June 2008 (UTC) for me.... it'd probably be a tie between Rundas and Gandrayda.... Ghor is cool too Mine has got to be Ridley. By far.Samuslovr1 01:28, 15 July 2008 (UTC) 2-D or 3-D? I think all of the 2-D Ridley battles feel pretty much the same. the Omega Ridley battle, however, was some of the best fun that I've ever had in the entire series. Armantula513 13:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Emperor Ing, Thardus, or Quadraxis for me. GF Remnant 18:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Ummmmmmm....I loved the Omega Pirate but i would have to say its a tie between Ganny and Dark Samus. Phazon Phantom 19:10, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Definatly not Rundas as i owned him. i killed him in about one hypermode use (i did go into corrupt hypermode and used it till the auto vent came in). * means i havent completed the game yet. Metroid 1: Mother Brain Metroid 2: Never Played Super Metroid* : Kraid Metroid Fusion: Ridley-X or SA-X (i cant decide which) MP: Meta Ridley MP2: Amorbis or Dark Samus 1-4 MP3*: Helios and Meta Ridley Metroid Zero Mission: Imago and Ridley MPH: Gorea 1, and the Slenches The post is so long as i dont have one clear favorite. Supersylux I like all the Ridley fights, plus the Hunter fights from MP3, the Quadraxis, Emporer Ing, and the three Dark Samus fights from MP2. Squeemaster 21:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) LONG LIVE THE SQUEES! Rundas rocks![ one of my favorite themes would be the Bryyo Theme, and the Elysia Theme. CorruptAegis] 07:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Mine would be that rock guy in metroid prime thardaus i think?:Snore6 I'd have to say Rundas or Omega Ridley (due to the sometimes-difficult fights). Hardest for me (but not my favorite) was the Metroid Prime. ''MetVet'' My favorite boss is any form of ridley, by the way, how come he's not dead yet Jumiri 20:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) my favorite boss is......??? wow. that totaly phail'd. the hardest boss battle for me is...currently gandrayda. see i had the "action replay" card... and i found some possible glitches. yeah the card(in MP3) gave me ALL energy tanks, the Nova Beam, missiles(ice),seeker missiles, grapple voltage,and all visors... and i still died 3 times trying to beat gandrayda. the only beam i didn't really get w/ the card was the plasma beam. CorruptAegis 14:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) sorry, i 4got i wasn't loged in^ :Wow, you died trying to beat Gandrayda. 3 times? With the nova beam? *Chuckles* I beat her on my first try on each difficulty. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ridley.Peroid. My favorite videogame boss in general. I also like the Crocomire and Spider Guardian fights. Crocomire is Crocomire and the Spider Guardian fight isn't that hard anymore. First time playing hard mode, I beat him in one go. Spiderbomb. I love any boss. I love watching their death sequences. (or opening sequences) I really like Ridley, though. But any boss will do. Note the username. Bossbeater 18:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC)